Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Return to the Beginning Turnabout
by S9841149F
Summary: This is the first turnabout for Phoenix wright Ace Attorney Justice is Magic
1. chapter 1

???: These are the dark times. In equestria. Murders and Crimes commited. Innoncent ones mostly were put on trial. This is a time...to fight back...to have the light for happiness!

6 May, 4:30pm

Ponville District Court

Courtroom No 2

Gallery*Rubble Rubble Rubble*

(Gavel Bang)

Pinkie Pie: I thank you phoenix feenie my boy. You proved me innoncent! I knew it! I believe in you and you prove me correct! YOU ARE THE BEST ATTORNEY EVER!

Phoneix Wright: Ahehehe! Thanks for the compliment!

Trixie: Arrggghhh! I lose to Mr. WRONG again! What is with you? Why can't I wi-

(Gavel Bang3)

Judge: Order! Order! I said order! That's enough! I see no reason to prolong this trial. The prosecution has failed to prove the defandant's guilt. And with Mr Wright's evidence and real culprult's confession. I will now render my verdict. This court,finds the defandant, Pinkie Pie on the Assault Charge of Mrs Cake...

NOT GUILTY

*CHEERING AND CONFETTI*

Judge: And with that the Court is Adjourned!

(Gavel Bang)

6 May,4:36pm

Ponyville District Court

Defendant Lobby

Pinkie Pie: Feenie my boy! I love you to death! I wanna squeeze you till you-

Phoenix Wright: Agh! Need Air...

Mane 6 and Spike: Pinkie! Stop! Let him breathe!

Pinkie Pie: Ahehehe...sorry feenie...

Rainbow Dash: You were so cool as usual! Those objections...it send down a chill down my spines...

Starlight Glimmer: I see why you were called best defense attorney. You blown even ME in there.

Applejack: Yeah...says the one who enslave an entire village and nearly destroyed the entire world and forgiven by us who did'nt even punish you!

Starlight Glimmer: Would you drop it alreadly!

Fluttershy: Um...i just wanna say. Thank you for saving pinkie pie.

Twilight Sparkle: Really Really! We wanna prove how grateful we are.

Spike: This evening we are having a gala party planned in canterlot! Wanna come?

Phoenix Wright: Sure. Let's celebrate your innoncence!

???: HO HO HO! May i join your little merry band?

Phoenix Wright: You-Your Honor...

Judge: What's wrong? You don't mind do you Mr

Wright?

Phoenix Wright: N-Not at all your honor.

(And so its time for me to my first party they call galas here. According to my research...they are partys and they dress up in gowns and costumes. I am intrgue so i decided to go to rarity's first to have my own.)

Before we continue...Let's See the Court Record.(Age won't matter)

Evidence:

Attorney's Badge

This is my equestria attorney badge. Nobody or in this case no pony will believe me to be an attorney without one. But looks stupid to be honest.

Phoneix's Costume

My Costume for the Gala. Colours Red as a phoenix.

Ticket to the Gala

A Ticket to prove i am invited to the Gala. The Gala's Royalty will only permit entry with this. It is scheduled to start at 6pm sharp.

Schedule for the Gala

6pm to 6:30pm Opening Ceremony

6:30pm to 9:30pm Dance/Party

9:30pm to 10pm Special Event(Princess Luna)

10pm to 11pm Buffet/Lucky Draw/ Final Show

11pm Gala Ends

Profiles

Phoenix Wright(Male)

I am an attorney at the Wright Anything Agency. But now i am defending pony cilents. Seems akward but i feel happy about you at the same time.

Judge(Male)

The Judge. Your honor we call him in courts. He is a kind old man and easily swayed. But he always comes out with the right verdict.

Twilight Sparkle(Female)

My Personal Assistant in Equestria. She is a good assistant but sometimes too chat and being quite a nerd. She is the Element of Magic.

Starlight Glimmer(Female)

Twilight's Student in Friendship. From the stories i heard she was a villain before but she change for the better. Her Element Unknown.

Applejack(Female)

A Farmer in Sweet Apple Acres. She is a kind,wild and competitive especially with rainbow dash but she will be honest when she need to be. Her Element is Honesty.

Fluttershy(Female)

A Kind but shy of a character. She is easily scared but she'll pull through for her friends if she need to be. Plus she loves animals. Her Element is Kindness.

Pinkie Pie(Female)

A kind of a cheerful mare and very talkative. She may be annoying but she knows how to make others smile. She is great to hang out with at partys. She is the Element of Laughter.

Rainbow Dash(Female)

One Highly Ego but loyal friend. A lot of people may feel that she rubs them the wrong way with her ego. But she'll never leave her friends hanging. She is the Element of Loyalty.

Rarity(Female)

A Fashionta with her own carasoul boutique. She made ponies lots of costumes and some time Generous to give them for free. She is the Element of Generosity.

6 May, 5:03pm

Carasoul Boutique

Rarity: There we go! It looks Fablulous on you!

Phoenix Wright: Wow! I am handsome for once.

Thank you Rarity.

Rarity: Your Welcome Darling! Your next your honor.

Judge: Of course Miss Rarity. By the way, you look smashing!

Phoenix Wright: Thank you your Honor.(Oh my goodness! Is this really me? Not be made fun at for once! It's to good to be true!

*Knock Knock*

Rarity: Phoneix Wright! Be a dear and answer the Door for me darling! I am busy here.

Phoenix Wright: Of course Rarity. Right Away.

???: Here is one of the phoenix wright's choices in the whole story. Whatever he chose will determime the outcome. You can speak your opinion if he made the right choice. For this Major decision he can either

A) Open the Door.

B) Peek through the Door Hole.

C) Open then Shut the door.

D) Let the Door Continue Ringing.

He Chose C.

Phoenix Wright: I won't fall for this trick again. Somebody is gonna bonk me over the head.

He opened then Close the door!

???: Oww! What in the hay Mr Wright?!

Phoenix Wright open the Door and saw Twilight. Pretty Angry too.

Twilight Sparkle: What in the BUCKING HAY PHOENIX?! Why did you bump my face with the door! I came to pick you up for the gala!

Phoenix Wright: I thought somebody was gonna bonk me over the head. It happen like this last time... I'm so sorry!

Twilight Sparkle:...

Phoenix Wright: Please forgive me your hindness.

Twilight Sparkle:...Heh! You are lucky i am a nice princess and pretty forgiving. I will forgive you since you are genuine sorry but please next time check the Door hole! They are there for a reason!

Phoenix Wright: Hmm? But why are there these prints on the door. It's black in colour now.

Twilight Sparkle: Huh...you're right. I wonder...

Door prints added to the court record.

Then rarity came out and...

Rarity: There we go Mr wright we'll ready to go! Huh?? My door! Who in the hay did this?! Mr wright, do you know anything about this!

Phoenix Wright: Uh...I...I

Rarity:Yes?!

???: Um...m-mind if i interupt?

Phoenix Wright: I don't know?

Rarity: Are you sure??

???: Um...Guys!

Phoenix wright: Y-Yes i am sure!

Rarity: How sure are you??!!

???: GUYS! LISTEN TO ME!

All three: Warrrggghhh!

Twilight: What the??

Rarity: Y-You?

Phoenix Wright: Girls? Who is this mint coloured pony?

???: I would have introuduce myself if you have listened! Sheesh!

Phoenix Wright: S-So what's your name?

???: Here goes. I am Lyra Heartstrings! Nice to meet you and i have dream of meeting a human. Oh my gosh! You're Handsome!

Lyra Heartstrings Added to Profiles.

Phoenix Wright: O-oh. Hi. Wait...I remember you...oh so YOUR THAT LYRA!

Lyra Heartstrings: Wait do i know you?

Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm...Interesting.(She's acting weird!)

Rarity:Psst!(Twilight. Something's off about Lyra. Don't you think?)

Phoenix Wright: Um..don't you remember me?

Lyra Heartstrings?: Um...yes!

Twilight Sparkle: Lyra what day is today and who is your BFF?

Lyra Heartstrings?: Oh its simple! 6 May and my B.F.F is Bo Bo.

Twilight Sparkle: Record this as a statement.

Phoenix Wright: Ok? If you say so...

Lyra Heartstrings statement added to the court record.

Then.Bam!

3 Locks and Chains appeared!

Phoenix Wright: Wha-What?!

Twilight Sparkle: By your reaction, i say my suspicions are correct. This so called 'Lyra' is hiding something. And look below.

Lyra Heartstrings? *Lock*

What you saw?

Interest in Phoenix.

Day and Friends

Twilight Sparkle: These are the points of conversations to choose what to talk about. Occasionally you can see these in the points of conversations.

*Lock* Final Confrontation

Psyche Locks!

! Important point. Needs to present evidence.

Conversations that make the one lose control. There's where the therapy session comes in.

() Perceive.

Need a combined evidence.

Black Ultimate Life or Death Confrontation.

Before i explain to you these symbols in detail see this.

These are your credibility the only thing that keeps you going. These will be used in Most conversations that have locks,therapy and confrontations. Once all your strikes are gone it's know as SG. Story over understand? Also these are used by the judges of the court to.

Phoenix Wright: Y-yes. I guess.

Twilight: First if you see no symbols on the conversation points you can talk freely but those symbols could appear at the begining or ending of conversation. It could also pop out of no where. It may also change to. Meaning doing one thing might not be enough to unlock it!

*Lock* This is a lock conversation point for witnesses. Before you can access this point you have to clear everything with your conversationer. This is where you present evidence to all the Lies he or she might spout. Your credibility will be at play here. Every time you present correctly one of the white locks will break, the more locks the more harder the confrontation will be.

This is where red psyche locks appear. These are the easiest to break than the lock point's psyche locks. As usual present evidence to reaveal their lies. These locks must be broken to continue the conversation.

! This will appear usually around investigators or somebody relating to the story. If you have evidence present it to them. What's the difference these people doesn't want to hide they just want evidence to reassure them to talk.

If you see this symbol. You are in big trouble. You need to start a therapy session to keep the person's emotions in check. He or she will ramble in statements and widget will update data and have the emotional symbols/ Images at the ready. You need to see a unexpected emotion at the same time if the conversations go south you need to find the statement that is the cause of the outburst then choose the cause of it. Sometimes you are required to present evidence. These are shorter confrontations but If you get anything wrong you may lose more credibility than usual.

() Perceive. This one you need a certain someone. But i have heard if their object reacts meaning they are nervous. They might do odd things like biting their nails, their hands shiver etc. It may be a very short task but it is difficult to find what's odd in their behaviour.

You need to combine evidence together to make one complete evidence. Profiles may also be combined. Present it to advance the conversation.

This is a rare symbol. You will go through a big confrontation. This is where your choices matter. This happens when you see someone with evil intentions. You must present the correct evidence and choose the correct options. If you make even one mistake you can be severely penalized or worse case all your credibility may be taken all in one shot.

That's all there is. You got all that?

Phoenix Wright: I think so.

Twilight Sparkle: Good. Let's go!

???: And so phoenix wright's story has begun and there is someone blocking their way before the gala. Will phoneix triumph pass this day? Stay tuned!

Episode 2

The School Friendship Time!

Note: Episode 2 onwards the plot is longer./p/lrgu2k

This is the link to the Symnosis for all the /p/mahsvq]

Comment down below of what do you think of each episode!


	2. Chapter 2

???:...It's seems you have returned. Last time Phoenix Wright has proven a Innoncent pink one and shine a light. But's...it is still pretty dim and lyra's in their way. And unless they cross this hurdle they will never made it out of the light. The First Light...And Darkness at the Gala. And you think proving a pink one's innoncent is the end of the darkness for purging the first layer? You're are too naive if you thnk this case's evil side has been bought to justice and case is finished. Far from it, in fact not even close baby! The case is not about pinkie. Rather it is a worser fate than freedom for pinkie. But...

???: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Last time i fail to make them bow to my will! This time those mane,dragon,poopman will pay! I will eliminate that pink's one most prized treasure!

???: Oh boy...this is a problem! How am i going tell the Mane 7 without attracting attention? Arrgh! I just wanna do something for once. But i...gah!

???: And here is another darkness in Equestria. Doubt. Doubting yourself will leave you open to attack. But some fail to hide it. Like this one here. How would Equestria Survive when they are alreadly down before they began? Well...Phoenix Wright the guide towards the light has all the answers. Time for her to purge the first of the many layers of darkness. This 'lyra' will be purged!

6 May, 5:15 pm

Carasoul Boutique

Entrance

Phoenix Wright: Ok. Here we go.

Lyra Heartstrings?*Lock*

What i saw

Interest in Phoenix.

Day and Friends

Phoenix Wright: So for locked topics i can't talk to him/her about it?

Twilight Sparkle: You can. But of course the pony won't budge and spill the beans unless you have proof. If you don't have it, best not to pursue it. Remember, you need to keep your credibility and insanity in check.

What i saw

Phoenix Wright: So there is something you wanna share with me? Is it about the one who left the mark on the door?

Lyra Heartstrings: Yes. It is some pony black. She has a long horn. And she has wings too.

Twilight Sparkle: Those features? It can't be! Can it?

Rarity: She's the one who make this happen to my door?!

Phoenix Wright: Uh. Can you enlighten me? I afraid i don't follow.

What i saw.

???: It is obvious but if you see a thumbs up means you clear that point of conversation. Sometimes conversation points maybe added or change to so keep that in mind. This symbol is where conversation points are being added as well being forward to.

Who bang the door leaving a mark?

Twilight Sparkle: It may be unlikely but-

Rarity: The prints maybe from Princess Luna.

*Corner music Plays*

Phoenix Wright: Wha? What?!

???: Here it is. In conversations even on normal points this credibility marks may also appear. Choose the correct answer. If you choose correctly your credibility will be saved. Choose wrongly, you will lose control of yourself and be insane so much so you can't control yourself thus losing your credibility.

Believe what his friends said

Refuse to believe what his friends said

Present evidence that they are wrong

Phoenix chose Present evidence that they are wrong.

Phoenix Wright: Don't worry. Luna isn't the one who make the the stain. And i can prove it?

Rarity: You can darling?

Phoenix Wright: Of course.

Lyra Heartstrings: What a bold claim. Let me see your evidence.

Twilight Sparkle: Please show us your proof that the stain was not made by princess Luna!

(Check the court record in episode 1. Court record will be updated in episode 3.)

TAKE THAT!

Lyra Heartstrings: The schedule of the gala? How is that proof it is not Luna?

Phoenix Wright: Look at the schedule. Very carefully.

If you see at the time slot 9:30pm to 10pm. Princess Luna is going to be in a special event. Because of that she is in canterlot. It can't be her!

???: Who do you think was responsible for rarity's boutique door to be in black marks on the door? This is a very dark question.

Who bang the door leaving a mark.

Rarity:Lyra darling. Anything else? We gonna have to-

Lyra Heartstrings: No. Don't go just yet.

Interest in Phoenix

Phoenix Wright: Yes lyra. What else do you want from me?

Lyra Heartstrings: Please. Let's stretch our hand in friendship. Let's us be B.F.F.

???: Lies. The Main source of this dark equestria is lies. Question is will Phoenix fall for it?

Phoenix Wright:...No. Let's just be friends like this.

???: W-what. Why you little-

Twilight Sparkle: Lyra?

Lyra Heartstrings: Yes 'princess' i know. I'm sorry.

Interest in Phoenix.

Day and Friends

Phoenix Wright: Lyra...may i ask you again. What is today and who is your B.F.F?

Lyra Heartstrings: I told you! Its 6 may and my B.F.F is Bo Bo!

Bam! Locks and Chains Appeared! 3 Red Psyche Locks appeared this time.

Phoenix Wright: (As i suspected, she's hiding something. Question is what?)

Rarity: Darling? Why are you staring into space darling?

Twilight: Sorry Lyra! But we are in a hurry. Phoenix. Let's go meet up with the students of the school.

Lyra Heartstrings: Alright then.(Grumbles)

Lyra Heartstrings? *Lock*

Day and Friends

Conversation topics on hold.

Phoenix Wright: Students? More ponies i haven't met?

Twilight Sparkle: Not Exactly...I will tell you when we get there.

6 May,5:35 pm

School of Friendship

Hallway

???: Wow! This new 'human' we are gonna meet him for the first time.

???: Wonder what he is like.

???: I read a little about humans. Somehow i found a book about it.

???: Oh Yak interesting.

???: Hmm, seems uninteresting to me. No wings, No Power, Nothing.

???: But he looks so funny and seems fun to hang out with. Especially his spiky hair.

???: Hey Hey Hey! Don't need to push him down ok?

???: Hi there everycreature!

All ??? 6: Head Mare Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: Here are the 6 i am talking about.

Phoenix Wright: *Shivers* A-Are those c-creatures really your friends? T-The Dragons,G-Griffins and A Y-Yak and 3 other S-Scary creatures??

Twilight Sparkle:Uh? Yes. Yes i am.

Phoenix Wright: *Dumbfounded face* You gotta be kidding me!

???: So this is the human you were talking about.

Phoenix Wright: P-Please don't hurt me. P-P-P-Please don't eat me. I am not tasty at all.

???:Uh. Why would I? I am a friendly changling.

Phoenix Wright: Y-You're what?

???: I am a changling. Look.

Phoenix Wright: Gah! How did you turn into me?

???: It's seems unlogical right? Well we are call changlings for a reason because we can well change. We can usually change when we like it as long we see that shape before with our own two eyes.

Phoenix Wright: I-I see...

???: My name is Ocellus. Nice to meet you.

Phoenix Wright: Now i see more closely at you and your personality. You're not scary at all.

Ocellus: *Giggle* Glad you come around.

Ocellus added to Profiles.

Ocellus(Female)

A friendly changling came to ponyville to learn the magic of friendship in this school. She can change shapes as long she sees that shape with her two eyes and remember it. She is the suppose the smarts and nerd of the group.

???: Hey there! Yak great to meet you. Yak Smash!

Phoenix Wright: Gahh! Run away! *Runs*

Twilight: Phoenix! She is a yak! It's natural she will chase! Trust me! Stop running and don't make sudden moments. And remove your tie while you are at it. Bulls and Yaks get angry if they see the colour red!

Phoenix Wright: *Gulp...Stop running. Remove tie*

???: Why did you run? I am friendly yak. Yaks love make new friends.

Phoenix Wright: Oh...ok. Pardon me for asking but what's up with your gram-

*Smack*

Twilight Sparkle:...

Phoenix Wright: Ah i mean. Nice to meet you ur what's your name?

???: Yona's the name! Yak my game!

Phoenix Wright:(Wow her grammer is kinda um...not as good but...)

Yona: What was that? Something to say to yak?

Phoenix Wright: No. Nothing.

Yona Added to Profiles.

Yona(Female)

She is a very tough and friendly yak. She likes hugs and smashes. Although she is very clumsy and knocks over things which may cause some unintentional accidents. She is meant to be the toughest of the group.

Twilight Sparkle: Now students. It's time we go to the Gala. You may get to know each other as we journey to the Gala.

All 6: Yes Mdm.

6 May, 5:47pm

Friendship Express

Passenger Car No 1

???: Oh...so you are a lawyer huh? That.Is.Awesome! Uh...what is a lawyer?

Phoenix Wright: Well its-

Ocellus: Allow me! An attorney is someone who points,argues and defends someone. Someone? I mean somecreature who has been accused of something usually a murder. Can't believe i am saying that word...anyway he or she bails the accused out in the form of a court trial.

???: Ho Ho Ho! This little cute one certainly knows her stuff.

???: Oh you are so tall. And what's this long thing you have and who are you?

Phoenix Wright: Y-Your honor.

???: Ho Ho Ho! Lively Flying...Hippogriff. From someone i spoke just now who is gonna be in the gala too. She is called Queen Novo. She told me this cute lively lass is Si...Silver Stream i believe.

Orcellus: Um? You haven't answer her question.

Judge: Ho Ho Ho! I am Judge. I am a vital part in the court of law. And perhaps you umm...what is your name again lass?

Orcellus: I am Orcellus. You are as forgetful as grandpa gruff.

Silver Stream: But you are so cute and old! Can't believe you are still working at such a age.

Judge: Ho Ho Ho! Sure i may be forgetful but i am known as the best judge back in the day you know. And Mr Wright Ho Ho Ho! He is one Attorney and Bluffer you know.

???: Oh really now? I am interested in how your forgetfulness still allow you to best judge.

Judge: You...by my research with Miss Twilight Sparkle. You are a Griffin. You fly too selfish by nature but you changed now is that correct?

???: I guess you could say that. Anyway, I am Gallus. Nice to meet you. But you still have not answered my question.

Orcellus: Or Silver Stream's other half of the question. You are the best judge? Like are you joking?

Judge: Ho Ho Ho! First thing. That long thing is a beard. Second I am best judge for a reason. And third i have a saying along with me.

Phoenix Wright: He is a kind old man and easily swayed by people's opinions and may hand a wrong verdict however in the end when the truth is finally revealed he always comes out with the right verdict.

Gallus: Wow...I did not expect you to be so cool.

Judge: Yup. As a judge i come across many types of cases. And Mr Wright. In the courtroom he is the Master of Bluffs but somehow managed to turn those Bluffs into truths. One of those memorable cases was the The Steel Samurai.

*The Steel Samurai theme plays.*

Orcellus: The Steel Samurai?

Phoenix Wright: Indeed. It was a movie produced and broadcasted in japan,tokyo. It was a movie about a samurai fighting the evil and defends anyone from evil with a blade.

(I don't have a lot of knowledge. This is here for a reference.)

Gallus: Like a sharp like item? That is a bit mean.

Phoenix Wright: In my world we have a very common saying, its kill or be killed. It is a harsh reality.

Silver Stream: Oh my. I wish they could get along.

Phoenix Wright: Well it is a movie so it is just for some entertainment purposes.

Judge: Indeed. As i was saying, Phoenix Wright has a very tough opponent. Prosecutor Edgeworth. And yet he managed to win against him with his Legendary Bluffing. Even there are no evidence to support with his ridicious claims.

Ocellus: Prosecutor? Edgeworth?

Judge: Mr Edgeworth was his friend and yet rival. The prosecutor's job is to proof the defandant is guilty.

Silver Stream: What?? What kind of a job is that? That is mean.

Phoenix Wright: Prosecutors are there for a reason. Their job is to proof the defandant guilty is because not all defandants are innoncent. Which thanks to him as the real criminal who was my cilent all along was punished. That is why we have lawyers to prove the innoncence of the accused, the prosecutors to make sure the real criminals pay if the cilent is indeed guilty and of course the judge. He will give his verdict at the end of the trial. His fate on the criminal rests of him. He will decide weather he or she is innoncent or guilty and hands down punishments based on the offences and seriousness if they are found guilty. He is also have the job to maintain order in the court and listen to both sides argument. His final judgement may seem easy but you may charged an innoncent one. That is the hard part of being a judge.

Gallus: Wow. You have been doing this? For years?

Judge: Indeed i have.

Conductor: We have reach canterlot! Canterlot station.

Silver Stream: Well great to know you. Let's hang out later.

Gallus: Judge. As in Judgey. You impressed me. I will see you later.

Orcellus: I will be going too. Talk to me later ok. See you.

Silver Stream and Gallus added to Profiles.

Silver Stream(Female)

She is a very active and funny hippogriff and she is a student in the friendship school. She may be hyper active but she knows when to get serious which is why she stands out for what she is. An active but kind friend. The most cheerful of the group.

Gallus(Male)

He is a griffin and pretty much acts mean and has a very big ego. But ever since he enter the friendship school like the others he change for the better. The summary for him kind of Ego kind of a Griffin but knows his limit. He is the most Egorous of the Group.

But at some corner of passenger car

???:Heh. Be happy phoenix wrong fool foolish foolishness of a fools with those fools of yours while you still can. Once i elimimate you, i will take over equestria! And you traitor, i will teach you a lesson for betraying me! Ha ha ha ha! Ahahaha! Mwahahahaha! Gahahahaha!

???: Phoenix's party. It maybe be a nightmare more than a party. But some creature can stop it. But who? We will wonder. For now,Farewell.

To be Continued

Episode 3: A Gala to Forget!

Check Episode 1 Here./p/xs5rxc


	3. Chapter 3

???: Last time some more light has helped purged with our next generation of lights. However some dark one won't allow any purging to be attempted...wonder why? And who is the dark one?

6 May,5:58 pm

Canterlot Castle

Entrance

Phoenix Wright: So this is the Canterlot Castle. It's quite majestic. Wonder where did the Mane 7,spike and the students go?

???: Halt! Why are here? Only the ones with Gala

Invites are allowed in.

Phoenix Wright: Uh, i have an invite here...

???: Forgive me. Go on ahead.

Phoenix Wright: Thank you.

???: So you're the new human my friends talked about. We met at the school but did'nt have a chance to talk.

Phoenix Wright: True enough.

???: So what is your name again?

Phoenix Wright: Phoenix Wright. Attorney at law.

???: Attorney? I think i have learned from orcellus what an attorney is. Any friend of us is a friend of mine.

Phoenix Wright: Thank you. That's pretty nice of you!

???: What can i say? I am pretty kind.

Phoenix Wright: So may i know your name kind pony?

???: Of course. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sandbar.

Phoenix Wright: Sandbar?

Sandbar: Yup. That is my name. By the way i remembered our dragon friend has not introduce herself to you?

But there was an interuption.

???: 6pm. The Gala will now start. Will phoenix please come to castle immediately!

Phoenix wright: Well, there is my call. See you later sandbar.

Sandbar: See you.

With sandbar was added to profiles. And the court record updated.

Evidence:

Attorney's Badge

This is my equestria attorney badge. Nobody or in this case no pony will believe me to be an attorney without one. But looks stupid to be honest.

Phoneix's Costume

My Costume for the Gala. Colours Red as a phoenix.

Ticket to the Gala

A Ticket to prove i am invited to the Gala. The Gala's Royalty will only permit entry with this. It is scheduled to start at 6pm sharp.

Schedule for the Gala

6pm to 6:30pm Opening Ceremony

6:30pm to 9:30pm Dance/Party

9:30pm to 10pm Special Event(Princess Luna)

10pm to 11pm Buffet/Lucky Draw/ Final Show

11pm Gala Ends

Door Prints

It was black print painted on rarity's door. No other clues were found.

Lyra's Heartstrings Statement

She stated she was interested in humans. Especially phoenix. She says today is 6 may and her B.F.F is Bo Bo.

Profiles

Phoenix Wright(Male)

I am an attorney at the Wright Anything Agency. But now i am defending pony cilents. Seems akward but i feel happy about you at the same time.

Judge(Male)

The Judge. Your honor we call him in courts. He is a kind old man and easily swayed. But he always comes out with the right verdict.

Twilight Sparkle(Female)

My Personal Assistant in Equestria. She is a good assistant but sometimes too chat and being quite a nerd. She is the Element of Magic.

Starlight Glimmer(Female)

Twilight's Student in Friendship. From the stories i heard she was a villain before but she change for the better. Her Element Unknown.

Applejack(Female)

A Farmer in Sweet Apple Acres. She is a kind,wild and competitive especially with rainbow dash but she will be honest when she need to be. Her Element is Honesty.

Fluttershy(Female)

A Kind but shy of a character. She is easily scared but she'll pull through for her friends if she need to be. Plus she loves animals. Her Element is Kindness.

Pinkie Pie(Female)

A kind of a cheerful mare and very talkative. She may be annoying but she knows how to make others smile. She is great to hang out with at partys. She is the Element of Laughter.

Rainbow Dash(Female)

One Highly Ego but loyal friend. A lot of people may feel that she rubs them the wrong way with her ego. But she'll never leave her friends hanging. She is the Element of Loyalty.

Rarity(Female)

A Fashionta with her own carasoul boutique. She made ponies lots of costumes and some time Generous to give them for free. She is the Element of Generosity.

Lyra Heartstrings(Female)

A pony who pulls with the strings especially with humans. But some strange vibes are coming off her. Wonder what?

Bo Bo(Female)

Lyra's B.F.F. Or as she claims. Lyra might be hiding something.

Ocellus(Female)

A friendly changling came to ponyville to learn the magic of friendship in this school. She can change shapes as long she sees that shape with her two eyes and remember it. She is the suppose the smarts and nerd of the group.

Yona(Female)

She is a very tough and friendly yak. She likes hugs and smashes. Although she is very clumsy and knocks over things which may cause some unintentional accidents. She is meant to be the toughest of the group.

Silver Stream(Female)

She is a very active and funny hippogriff and she is a student in the friendship school. She may be hyper active but she knows when to get serious which is why she stands out for what she is. An active but kind friend. The most cheerful of the group.

Gallus(Male)

He is a griffin and pretty much acts mean and has a very big ego. But ever since he enter the friendship school like the others he change for the better. The summary for him kind of Ego kind of a Griffin but knows his limit. He is the most Egorous of the Group.

Sandbar(Male)

The pony in the student 6. He is calm and collected pony the voice of reason for the group. He doesn't jump to conclusions but that could be taken advantage off. But his strengths look like he is the kind one in the group.

???(Dragon)(Female)

Unknown Profile.

Spike(Male)

Twilight's Number one Assistant and friend. Recently he earned his wings. Which proves he is ready to help and be useful when needed.

Royal Guard(Male)

Personal guards who protect the canterlot royalty. They take their jobs very seriously.

6 May, 6:02pm

Canterlot Castle

Throne Room

???: We are here today, to celebrate the innoncence of one of the element holders,pinkie pie. She unfortunately was accused of assault on Mrs Cake. However, our hero phoenix wright, prove pinkie pie innoncent and justice was served! Come, phoenix wright! Old great best attorney in the world.

Everypony: Yeah! Thanks Phoenix! Your spiky hair and justice save us all thank you.

Phoenix Wright: T-Thank you all!( I apperciate they notice and praise my work, but that spiky hair joke is getting old!)

???: As thanks, The student 6 will be performing a skit on an attorney trial. Is to make us to have a sense of justice against evil. Give it up for the student 6!

Skit Place:

6 May,6:15pm

Ponyville district court

Courtroom No 2

Gallery: *Rubble Rubble Rubble*

Smolder(As the judge): The court is now back in session! Last reccess the prosecution's has a claim that does hold water and back up with evidence! This isn't good for you defense.

Orcellus(As the Defender): Ugh. What am i gonna do?

Yona(As the Defandant): No. Orcellus! Everyone i did'nt do it!

Sandbar(As the gallery): Come on! It is so obvious yonna is guilty! Put her in the slammer!

Gallus(As the Prosector): Heh Heh Heh. Don't u see? Your questions are pointless and waste of time! You can't win without evidence! I win!

Smolder: Enough! Defense, i gave a 20 minute reccess to find new evidence and plan your attack against the prosecution. So what will it be defense?

!!!!!(Costs 5 Credibility)

Phoenix Wright:(That is the same when i was cornered many times.)

Orcellus: Um...I uh...

Smolder: If you have nothing to object to prosecution's claim, i am afraid i have to hand down my verdict without delay.

Judge: Ho Ho Ho. Just like me in court!

OBJECTION!

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Silver Stream(As Co-Council): Ha Ha Ha! Oh gallus! Did you think we have nothing that is when you're wrong!

Ponies: Huh? Huh? Why is the lawyer smiling? Did she lost her mind? She did! Someone call a hostpital.

(Gavel Bangx3)

Smoulder: Order! Order in the court! I DEMAND ORDER! What is the meaning of this?!

Orcellus: Have you lost your mind, Co-Council Silver Stream?

Silver Stream: No. In fact, I'M FINE!

Phoenix Wright:(Sweet Celestia, there it is!)

Orcellus: How are you fine?!

Gallus: I really suggest you have your brain check. Perherps you have some head truama?

Silver Stream: Listen Orcellus, the court may think there is nothing left, but CLEARLY to us, is that evidence will help get out of this disaster.

Orcellus: What evidence?

Silver Stream: There is one piece of evidence that we assume the facts and dilberated wrongly. This evidence should not exist when we found that piece! Think outside of the box!

Phoenix Wright:(That's maya advice.)

Smoulder: Defense...I will give you time to think over. But i will allow you to present one piece of evidence to the court. If you cannot overthrow the prosecution's claim, then i am afraid its over...for your cilent and for you! Do you fully understand?

Gallus: This is getting interesting. Let's see it defense. Show us this piece of evidence!

Yona: I believe you orcellus! Get them!

Orcellus:...Of course. I am ready!

Silver Stream: That's it orcellus! That's a lawyer's spirit right there!

Judge: Ho Ho Ho. Mr wright, aren't they cute? The next generation of hope i say.

Phoenix wright: Yes.(Thank you Orcellus. Thank you all for reminding me what it means to truely be a lawyer.)

(Gavel Bang)

Smoulder: Very Well. Present this piece of evidence! The evidence proof that yona wasn't the real cultprult if that evidence exist!

Evidence: Yak's Hair.

Orcellus: TAKE THAT!

Silver Stream:...Good Job Orcellus!

(Desk Slam)

Orcellus: Your Honor! Members of the court! I present you to the Yak's Hair!

Smoulder:...Is this your idea of a joke?

Orcellus: Your Honor! Allow me to explain!

OBJECTION!

Gallus: Your Honor...its probably another one of that lawyer's bluffs again. Ignore her!

OBJECTION!

(DESK SLAM)

Silver Stream: No! This is one of the most crucial pieces of evidence! If this evidence is

not what we think it is, if we could prove this evidence doesn't has its credibility to charge yona, THIS WHOLE CASE WILL BE TURNED AROUND IN ONE FULL SWOOP!

*Point Claws*

Smoulder: What?!

Gallery*RUBBLE RUBBLE RUBBLE*

(Gavel Bang3)

Smoulder: ORDER! ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!

Gallery: This evidence is gonna change everything? How in the hay are they gonna do that? It's impossible! They are bluffing! *RUBBLE RUBBLE RUBBLE*

(Gavel Bang 6)

Smoulder: ORDER!!! ORDER!!! I SAID ORDER! I SAID ORRRRDDDDDDDEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!

Gallery:..

Smoulder: Now defense. You may continue.

Orcellus: Now as you may know, this was the crucial piece that i cannot deny it can charge yona.

Yona: Ugh...

Gallus: Yes? And what of it?

Orcellus: However, aren't you alreadly holding a piece of yona's hair gallus?

Gallus: Yes? What you are...wait...

(Slams Desk)

Orcellus: Yes. If yona is the cultprult, this piece of hair should'nt exist! In fact if we compare both pieces of hair they don't match! They may have the same colour but their characteristics is different! After considering all the facts, and based on this piece of evidence the real cultprult, is none other than...

*Both Point at the witness*

Orcellus and Silver Stream: Bullo, the bull! The very one on the witness stand right now!

*On a Role Music Plays*

Smoulder: What the heck?

Orcellus: This is absurd!

Bullo:...

Gallery: *Rubble Rubble Rubble*

Smoulder: Order! Order! If i don't have order, i will forced you all out of the courtroom!

Bullo: ENOUGH!...Heh Heh Heh! What piece of evidence that i AM the cultprult huh? That hair could belong to anybody!

*Corner Music Plays*

???: That mood change was way to fast...

Orcellus:...

Silver Stream:...

Gallus:...

Smoulder: That is true defense. Unless you can proof this hair belongs to him. Yona will remain the only suspect. Defense, i admire your trust for your cilent. Trusting...never doubting...defending your cilent to the bitter end! That is a lawyer's creed and you stick by it.

???: Phoenix...Its your cue soon.

Phoenix Wright: Huh? You...

Gallus: However, you failed to proof that hair is actually belongs to bullo! Which unfortunately make yona the only suspect! I respect your will but in court will is not enough! Evidence is your only best weapon in court!

Orcellus: Noooo!

Silver Stream: Our hopes dashed by one stupid sentence!

Yona: You guys!

Ponies: Oh no...poor yona!

Bullo: Heh Heh Heh! I will leave the rest to you,your honor.

Smoulder: It has being a long trial! But the truth has come to light! It's unfortunate, but i will now hand down my verdict! This court, finds the defandant yona...

GUILTY

Orcellus:...

Orcellus and Silver Stream: *Cries*

Smoulder: Court is now Adjourned!

(BIG GAVEL BANG)

OBJECTION!

*Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun*

Phoenix Wright: Your honor! You can't end the trial yet! There is STILL something we have done yet to confirm yona is the cultprult!

Smoulder:...Mr Wright. I have handed down my verdict! Furthermore the evidence the defense presented has not shown any new facts! Its hard. But let go and move on. I assure i will hand down a lighter sentence on yona.

Gallus: Yes...

(Desk Slam)

Phoenix Wright: Light sentence or no, i won't allow an innoncent one to be charge with a crime they did'nt commit.

Smoulder:Hmmm...

OBJECTION!

Bullo: End the trial alreadly! This absurdity has gone to wild! You have no evidence that it was my fur you are holding!

OBJECTION!

Phoenix Wright:...I don't need that evidence! I will have it come to me!

Orcellus: Are you crazy Mr Wright?

Silver Stream: How in the Hippogriff you gonna get a PIECE OF EVIDENCE TO COME TO YOU?

Phoenix Wright: Heh! Just watch me!

Mane 7 and Spike: He's going to do it!

(Desk Slam)

Phoenix Wright: YOU BULLO! YOU HAVE THE PROOF!

Bullo:!

Phoenix Wright: Let me borrow one piece of your hair.

Bullo: W-What?!

Phoenix Wright: Y-Your Honor! I propose we compare this hair to bullo's hair! If we have a match, this will prove bullo's guilt once and for all!

Smoulder: Very Well! The court grants the defense request! Baliff! Do what you will!

Baliff: Yes, Your Honor!

Bullo: N-No! S-STOOOPPPP!

*Dun*

Phoenix Wright: As i suspected, the hair matched! Bullo, there is no escaping your guilt ,face it...

Phoenix Wright, Orcellus and Silver Stream: YOU ARE THE CULPRIT!

Bullo: Ugh...Agh! Nooo!

Smoulder: What a turn of events! The culprit was the witness after all. Speaking of which, where is the witness?

Gallus: He was arrested and taken away, your honor.

Smoulder: Very Well, this court will overturn its verdict a few minutes ago. And now, this court finds the defandant, yona...

NOT GUILTY

*Confetti and Cheering*

Smoulder: COURT IS NOW ADJOURNED!

Every Species: Thank you for watching!

???: This case is starting to get interesting. Lyra,Gala, Mock Trial. What will happen next?

Stay tuned!

Episode 4 A pie to the face!


End file.
